This new and distinct variety of Ilex, hereafter referred to Ilex .times.. `Wyeriv,` was selected from a group of seedlings in 1971. The plant is a superior specimen plant as a foundation plant or for landscape applications. Because of its highly attractive foliage and berries, cut branches can be used for interior decoration. It is a supposed hybrid of Ilex .times.. Nellie R. Stevens and Ilex cornuta, but the male parentage is uncertain. The plant has been asexually propagated by cuttings at Wye Nursery in Caroline County on the Eastern Shore of Maryland.